That's Just The Way Hannah Rolls!
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you’re overprotective puma of a body guard there isn’t exactly a plus.
1. You've Got Nerve

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: **"I like the cute romantic one" Billy Ray Cyrus (As Robby Ray Stewart)

**Chapter 1: You've Got Nerve**

_"__Come on guys tell me what we're doing_

_We're hangin' around whe__n we could be all over the __pla__-a-a-a__ce__"_

Lola Luftnagle, (AKA: Lillian 'Lip-sync' Lilly Truscott) smiled as she watched her Best Friend perform live….With the JONAS BROTHERS!

_"__The sun is shinin' just the way we like it_

_Let's get out of this hallway_

_Show the world our __fa__-a-a-a__ce__"_

As much as Lola enjoyed being at the Jonas Brother's Concert, (Come on just _look_ at them!) She wanted it to end, because she knew that Hannah's manager (and dad) was going to make an announcement…A Big Announcement.

_"__It's Friday but there's nowhere to go_

_Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho__-__o__me_

_And we can do anything we __wanna__ do_

_It's all up to me and you__"_

Fortunately, they were on the encore, so she didn't have to wait long.

_"__Turn this park into a club_

_the__ stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above_

_These skateboards here's our ride so pull on up_

_Everyone is waiting for us__"_

…

…

_"__Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody __kn__o-__ows_

_We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are_

_Anywhere we go_

_Everybody __kn__o-__ows_

_Oh __oh__oh_

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, __we__ got the party with us_

_Oh __oh__oh__oh__oh_

_We got the party with us!__"_

…

…

Hannah smiled. She had just done three encores with the Jonas Brothers. Being in close proximity of them was good for her soul, (and her eyes…)

"Hey, Great show, Mil-Hannah!" Mike Stanley III said, almost blowing their cover…In front of the Jonas Brothers. Lola smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww!" Lola glared

"So, Daddy, What'd ya want to tell me?" Hannah Asked

"Well, I Got some big news…You know how I told ya that you be goin' on another tour this summer-"

"OH! Are We going to Europe again!!"

"No, Bud, It'll be in the U.S."

"Aww…"Hannah and Lola Sighed in unison…

"Don't You like us, Hannah?" Nick asked feigning hurt

"Jo-Bro-say-what?"

"AS, I was _trying,_ to say. You're goin' on tour with the Jonas Brothers."

"Huh?"

"You're going on tour with us!" Joe said

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah and Lola screamed as they jumped up and down, smiling and acting like idiots.

"Okay…That _totally,_ wasn't weird" Joe said

"Eh, you get used to it." Mike replied

…

…

Miley was _pissed._

There were several reasons:

#1: Lilly couldn't come on the tour because her great-great aunt Ethel, (someone she had never met,) was dying and she and her whole family had to wait by her bed, (which was in Kansas!) until she croaked! (A little bit insensitive, Miley knew, but _still!_)

#2: _Oliver_ couldn't be there either! _His _family was going on this weird camping trip/family reunion…ALL SUMMER!

#3: She had to keep her Miley side from the Jonas Brothers. (Like _that _was going to work!) This meant occasionally sleeping in her, itchy, uncomfortable wig.

#4: Roxie was going on the tour. (It wasn't that she didn't like Roxie, it's just that she didn't want her getting all puma-y on the poor, cute, Jonas Brothers.)

At the rate things were going then, that summer was shaping up to be one of Miley's worst…

…Other than the fact that she was touring with the Jonas Brothers!

Briing-Briiing

Miley got up, grabbed her purse and searched fro her cell...But when she found it, it wasn't ringing…

_Oh_, she thought, _it's my Hannah Phone_. The teen pop sensation/normal girl hurried over to her hidden closet and found the celeb phone.

"Hello, Hannah Here"

"How alliterative. Hey, it's me Nick." Miley Blushed at the sound of his voice

"Oh, Hi!"

"I just wanted to call to see if your excited about the tour. I mean, I can't believe that it starts next week."

"Yeah, me neither…"

Miley then heard some voices in the background of the call.

"Nick, who are ya talkin' to?" Kevin asked

"Ooo, I bet he called Hannah!" Joe said

"Yeah. _Nick and Hannah sitting in a tree…"_ Kevin started singing

_"… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ both of Nick's elder brothers sang in unison

Miley giggled, as the two other boys continued singing.

_"First comes love-"_Kevin crooned

_"-Then Comes Marriage" _Joe continued

_"Then Comes Hannah with a Baby Carriage!"_

"Guys, Shut-up-"

_"That's not all, That's not all!"_

"Hannah, I gotta go, and stop my brothers from being stupid-."

_"There goes baby playing basket ball!"_

"Bye, Hannah." Nick finished "Come on, Kevin, Joe! Stop it!"

"Bye, Nick…"

Click

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad summer after all…

…

…

"Guys-"

_"That's not all; That's not all!"_

"Stop it; you embarrassed my in front of Hannah!"

"But we're your brothers" Joe said, ruffling Nick's hair, "It's our _job!_"

…

…

"My Life is SOOOO not fair!!" Lilly said dramatically as she adjusted her Lola wig, getting ready to bid Hannah/Miley goodbye.

"It's not that bad, Lilly" fixing her own hair piece.

"Compared to _your_ life it is! I mean while I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, you'll be on tour with three cute boys!"

"And Roxie, you forgot Roxie!"

"Roxie-Shmoxie. You're still gunna have a better summer than me!"

"Yeah, whatever…Hey, where's Oliver?" Miley asked adding the finishing touches to her outfit.

"Oh, I think he's putting on his Mike outfit…"

"It is _not_ an _'outfit!'_" Oliver/Mike said suddenly appearing behind them in the Hannah Closet, "It's a disguise; guys do _not_ wear _'outfits'_"

"Same-Diff!" Lilly defended

"Every guy I know would like to beg to differ."

"You know, begging is unbecoming" Lilly said

"Ha-Ha very funny." Oliver said sarcastically

"Guys, stop it!" Miley commanded, "You do remember that I'm _leaving_ today, don't you?"

"Sorry, Miles…" Both said together

"Its okay, I'm just gunna miss you two…" Miley said as she hugged them both, "I can't imagine why, though"

"Hey!"

"Kidding, Kidding…" Miley said, smiling

"Oh, Yeah, your Dad, said its time to go, Miley"

"Alright, come on, guys, lets go"

They left the Closet and then Miley's room…

But Miley stayed behind, if only for just a moment, to say goodbye to her room, after all, she wouldn't be seeing it for an entire summer.

…

…

**End Quote: **"Oh my god, your dad is having a bro-manse!"Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)

**A/N:** Aww, poor Nick, getting teased by his big brothers. :'( Sniff-Sniff Well, what do ya think? Yes, I know that everybody and their sister has written a fic about Hannah & the Jonas Brothers going on tour…but originality is _so_ passé.


	2. This Is the Life, Miley, Hold on Tight

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Chapter Two: **This is the Life, Miley, Hold on Tight

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: ****"**Dad listen to this one, so why was six afraid of seven?' 'Cuz seven ate nine! HA HA that is hysterical. Hang up and we can write a hit!" Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)

"Oww!" Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart fell head first onto the ground, as the tour bus hit a bump in the road. Thankfully, her fall was cushioned by her wig.

"Hey, Hannah, are you okay?" Joe Jonas asked as he helped her pull herself back up onto the couch

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said blushing. She briefly patted her head to make sure the blonde wig was still there.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked,

"Umm, I'm making sure that I didn't get a bump on my head," She said, improvising

"Hey! You kids okay back there?" Roxie Shouted from the driver's seat

There was a jumbled response of 'Yeah's and 'We're okay's, but Roxie got the picture

"Sooo, Hannah…what's new," Nick asked, trying to fill the unbearable awkward silence with small talk

"Not, much…Uhhh-"

"Okay, that's IT!" Joe said suddenly, "We're gunna do something to break the ice, & we're gunna do it Now!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down," Kevin said, "Now what do you have in mind?"

Joe smiled wickedly and said "Truth or Dare"

"Isn't that a little kid game?" Hannah asked

"No!" Joe said defiantly, "And even if it was, we're still playing"

"'Cuz Roxie's gunna LOVE that." Hannah Muttered

And so, all four teens sat in a circle and began playing.

"Nick," Kevin said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Wuss" Joe fake-coughed

Nick glared at his brother, but, let it go

"Nick…Do you like Hannah?" Both Hannah and Nick blushed

"Yeah…" Nick said quietly and he and Hannah blushed even more.

"Well, glad we got that question out of the way…" Joe said, "Nick it's your turn"

"Umm, Joe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"I dare you to…." Nick paused, thinking, then he smiled the same wicked smile his brother had had before, "...Hug Roxie at our next stop."

"Fine you're on!"

"Hannah, Truth or Dare?" Joe asked

The pop sensation was quiet for a moment, trying to pick

"Uhh, lets go with…Dare?"

"Good choice," Joe said, "…I Dare you to…" he said slowly, "Kiss me on the cheek" Joe finished, pointing to the cheek in question.

Nick glared daggers at his older brother. If looks could kill, Joe would have died about a thousand times.

"O-okay" Hannah said moving over to Joe, blushing furiously

She leaned over and pecked Joe on the cheek, and returned to her seat, still as red as a tomato.

"Hannah…Its your turn…Kevin said"

"O-oh, yeah…Umm Kevin truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Uhh, do you like my music?"

"Yeah, it's good"

Hannah smiled, as her blush slowly dissipated

"Joe, truth or dare?" Kevin asked

"Dare, duh!"

"I dare you to… Tell Roxie that you love her when you hug her"

"What is it with you two and Roxie? Yeah, fine, I'll do it"

It was going to be an interesting rest stop

"Nick," Joe said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How boring…Tell me, do you know a secret about Hannah that we don't?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide, did Nick know? Did they all know?

"No, why would I?"

"No reason, it's just that you two seem so close"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nick said to Joe, but then he turned to Hannah, "Truth or dare,?" he asked her.

"Truth," she said, still regretting her last choice

"Do you like me?" He said, his cheeks tinted pink

"Yeah…" Hannah said, she too, was blushing

"Truth or dare, Nick?" she said softly

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me" she said leaning towards him

"Done," Nick replied, leaning in to complete the dare

"Hey, We're at the rest stop! Time to get off the bus!" Roxie shouted from the front of the bus

Both Nick and Hannah pulled away, annoyed, and exited the bus. They'd finish what they started later

"Aww _shucks_, now we _never_ get to see Mick and Hannah Kiss…." Joe joked

"I know," Kevin added, "I'm _so_, disappointed"

"Yeah, well you be quiet, you still have _two_ dares to do!"Nick retorted

Joe grimaced, "Oh, yeah…"

"Yeah, But I don't!" Kevin said happily

"Shut up, Kevin" Joe said sourly

Kevin wasn't fazed

They all exited the bus, one by one.

"Hey, Roxie, Guys, I need to make a call." Hannah said, separating herself from the group.

"M'kay" she vaguely heard someone say.

She found a secluded area and quickly dialed Lilly's Cell phone number

…

…

Lilly was BORED.

B

O

R

E

D

BORED!

If Miley didn't call soon, she'd…She'd do something drastic!

BRIIIING-BRIIIIIIING

That Better be Miley this time! (Last time it was Oliver, who was just as BORED.)

Lilly Answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi, _Lola_, Its Me, _Hannah Montana, _How's _Canada_?"

"OH, MILEY! You FINALLY Called!"

"I didn't really have a chance to up until now, OH! I've got some news!"

"Is it good news? 'Cuz I don't like the other kind"

"Its good, or at least I think so."

"Good! Tell Me! Tell Me!"

"Calm down, Lola"

"Hey, why are you calling me 'Lola?' You're alone aren't you?"

"Not entirely, I think The Jonas Brothers are still in earshot, so I have to be careful."

"Oh, Okay…NOW TELL ME!!!"

"Okay, Okay, Drum roll please"

"Miley!"

"Not so Loud, _Lola!_"

"Sorry, just get on with it!"

"Well, I was playing truth or dare, with the guys an-"

"Truth or Dare? _Really?_" Lilly asked, skeptical

"Yes! Now, as I was saying, we were playing Truth or Dare, and I had to kiss Joe on the cheek"

"You _had _to?! You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It wasn't" Hannah said blushing, "Anyways, Nick got all jealous and it was _really, really _cute!"

"I Hate You"

"You'll hate me more in a second,"

"Wait, You kissed one of them?!"

"Almost," Hannah said sadly, "I _almost _kissed Nick, but then we had to get off of the bus, and then I called you"

"Wow, I _do _hate you more…"

Just then Hannah saw the Jonas Brothers walking her way

"Bye, _Lola, _talk to you later."

"By, Miles! Keep me posted!"

"Hey, Guys," Hannah said to the Jonas Brothers, "What's wrong with him?" she said, pointing to Joe

"He did the dares," Kevin said

"I feel sick" Joe said

"Was it that bad?" Hannah Asked

"You had to see it," Nick explained, smiley, coyly at her

Hannah smiled back, shyly

"Joe," Kevin said to his brother, "I think Nick and Hannah need some _alone time_"

"Yeah," Joe answered, "I don't think I can stomach seeing them get all mushy, especially after what just happened."

The two eldest brothers walked away, and if either Hannah or Nick had been paying attention, they might have seen the envious look on Joe's face.

What he would give to be there isntead of Nick

**A/N:** Umm, I've never been on, or really seen a tour bus, so bear with me. And the truth and dare thing, oh yeah, I went there. Oh, and don't expect the chapters to come this quickly all the time, you'll just be disappointed,

End Quote: "Hate makes you ugly. Whoops, too late!" Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)


	3. As I Am

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: **"Well, listen here, you one-hit _bobble head_! The only thing you're gonna be taking from me is lessons, okay? Lesson number one: This _(does a head motion)_ is how you do the head thing. That's right, I went there!" Miley Cyrus (AS Hannah Montana)

**Chapter 3: ****As I Am**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe felt so ashamed of himself.

He shouldn't have been jealous of Nick and Hannah, because #1, Nick was his brother, and #2, Hannah was, like, three years younger than him…If not more!

But despite that he _was _jealous…

And he didn't know why…

Okay, Okay he _did _know why: She was funny, she could sing, and…even though she was _way _younger than him, she was really, really cute.

Joe shook his head, trying to shake his unwanted thoughts, she was _fourteen! _

"Hey, Joe, are you okay?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Joe, I've known you your whole life, I _think _I know when you're upset. What's wrong?"

"Uh, I just still feel weird because of the dares with Roxie"

Joe shuddered…

…And Kevin bought the lie

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you, man" Kevin said

"You and me both…" Joe said, but they probably had different reasons for it

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Jackson was annoyed: His stupid little sister got to tour the country, while he had to say home with… his dad! He couldn't even through a party!

Robbie Ray flatly refused to leave his son home alone all summer. It was like he didn't trust him!

Jackson didn't see why he couldn't have gone on the tour with Miley. (If he had to be chaperoned, why not do so in style?) People did know him as Hannah's not-famous-friend/Ex-Fake-Boyfriend. (Boy, did he regret dragging _that _out. At least they didn't have to _kiss_) It wasn't like people would figure out the secret if he went…But Robbie Ray didn't want to take any chances…

"Jackson, Come take out the trash!" Mr. Stewart called out to his son.

Jackson moaned and went to do his chore.

Why did his dad have to been so darn careful with the secret?

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Thunk_

Oliver groaned as his tent disassembled itself …Again…

_Great, _he thought,_ Just GREAT_

Oliver Hated camping

"Oliver, dear, do you need help with your tent?" Oliver's Aunt asked

"No, Aunt Peggy, I don't" he answered, annoyed

"Okay, Mom, I finished Helping Nikki with her tent, do you need any help with anything."Oliver heard his ten-year-old cousin, Julie-Anne, say

"No, pumpkin, but I think Cousin Oliver does"

Oliver groaned again. He could be touring with Hannah Montana, (as Mike Stanley,) right now but, _NOOOOOO, _his parents just _had, _to force him to 'bond' with people he's never even met!...While _camping_!!

Julie-Anne fixed the tent in no time flat.

"You know, you suck at tent pitching…"Julie-Anne said walking away

_Stupid ten-year-old,_ Oliver thought, _I bet she can't do Geometry!_

"Dinner's Ready!" Someone called

Oliver sighed and went over to get some food (if you could call it that!)

Oliver _really _Hated Camping

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly had been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling fan in her room turn for the past hour… and a half.

Why couldn't the old lady just die, already?! If she did then, maybe, Lola could finish the Tour with Hannah (and the Jonas brothers!!)

_Okay, that's a little insensitive, _Lily thought, _Mom does seem to love her a lot._

Then, Lilly heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in" Lilly said

"Hey Lilly," It was Lilly's mom

"Hi…"Lilly said, still staring at the fan

"Lilly, I've been thinking…" Lilly's mom said, "It wasn't fair of me to drag you away from your summer plans, but to make up for it I'm going to-"

"Send Me home!?!!" Lilly said happily, getting of the bed jumping p and dow.

"Lily-" her mom said

"You're going to send me home!!" Lilly hugged her mother

"Lilly!"

"OH, I love you _SO_ Much!!!"

"LILLY!!!"

"What?" Lilly said, releasing her mother from her hug.

"Lilly, sweetheart, I'm not sending you home-"

"What?!! I _Hate_you!" Lilly shouted

The teen, then lied down on the bed and stared at the fan again, this time pouting, though

"Lilly, I _can't _send you home. I need you here, _Aunt __Mickey _needs you here."

"She doesn't even remember my name!"

The girl's mother sighed

"Then, I guess you don't want to meet Trevor…"

Lilly sat up

"Who's Trevor?"

"He's the son of an old friend of mine that lives in town...and he's agreed to go on a date with you…"

"Is he cute?"

Lilly couldn't believe that she was actually considering this…But she was _desperate_

"Maybe, I've never seen him, but since you want to go home so badly, guess you don't want to-"

"Okay, I'll go!"

"That's what I thought you'd say" The mom said, smiling, as she left the room

"Oh my God, what did I just agree to?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So…Hannah…I never got to finish my dare, did I?" Nick said shyly

"Nope," The teen pop star said, she to, was blushing

"Well, I was thinking-"

"That you could do it now, since we're alone" Hannah said, a bit too quickly, "I mean, Uh-"

She was cut off…

By a kiss!

Suddenly, Hannah felt herself being jerked away from the, really, cute boy.

The girl looked to see who ruined her romantic moment:

Roxie.

She should have guessed

"Uh-uh, Missy, no way!" Roxie said

"Well, Hannah, Look at the time, gotta go!" Nick said, as he quickly headed towords the bus, out of fear of being beaten by the bodyguard. (Especially after seeing what she did to Joe…)

"Nick, wait!"

It was to late.

"Uggh! Roxie, Why'd you have to do that?!"

"You're Daddy hired me as your Bodyguard. Its My job to protect you, from everything, including boys…especially boys."

"Roxie, Still! He's _Nick Jonas!_ And he likes me, Miley Stewart!-" Hannah's face became very sad, "But, he doesn't like _me… _he likes Hannah" the last bit was more to herself than to Roxie

"Oh, Miley…" Roxie said sympathetically

"Just forget it, Roxie!" the girl said, almost in tears as she ran to the tour bus

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

As Hannah boarded the bus, she saw Joe looking at her, with a worried look on his face

_Shit,_ she thought. She had forgotten that it wasn't just _her _tour bus.

"Hannah, are you alright?" the second oldest Jonas asked

_Hannah, _Miley thought angrily, _I wish that they'd just call me 'Miley!' Just once!_

"Hannah? Hello?"

"Oh, yeah," Miley said, coming back from La-La Land, "I'm fine"

"Hannah, don't lie"

_He's telling me not to lie, something I do everyday_, the girl thought almost laughing, but then she sobered up, _Maybe I should stop lying…._

"Joe," Miley said suddenly, "I've got something to tell you"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/H:** Ha-Ha! Suck it! It's a Cliff-Hanger!!!

**A/N:** I just wanna let you guys know, I'm on the border of the main couple right now, and I'm not not sure which one to pick. I could either choose: Miley/Joe _or_ Miley/ Nick. (Kevin's just _way _too old to be thinking about Miley like that, Joe however isn't….Because I say so!) Help me pick, please. (I wanna please my audience) Also, I wanna know your guys' opinion on the quotes, are they okay?

**End Quote: "**Down the toilet with the rest of your career? That's right, I went there again, and this time, I bought property." Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)


	4. The Other Side of Me

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: ****"**Good point. And besides, he probably doesn't even know you're alive. You're like some dried up insect on the windshield of his life. Not even in the center. You're way off to the side where the wipers don't reach. Wee wee wee splat, wee wee wee splat-" Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)

**Chapter 4: The Other Side of Me**

**Recap:**

"So…Hannah…I never got to finish my dare, did I?"

…

"But, he doesn't like _me… _he likes Hannah"

…

"Joe, I've got something to tell you"

**Umm End of Recap…On with the Story!**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Sure, Hannah What'd you want to tell me?" Joe asked

"Joe, Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah, sure…why not?"

"Okay, My Name isn't really Hannah Montana…" Miley confessed

"…"

"Joe?" Miley said, waving her hand in front of the older boy's face.

"What did you just say?" Joe asked

"My _real _name is Miley Stewart and…" She took off her wig, "I'm not blonde, but that's not really important"

"Then where's the real Hannah?"

"There is no _real_ Hannah, Just me."

"This isn't some sick joke, is it?"

"Nope"

"So…You've been lying to me, my brothers, and everyone else in the world…" Joe said slowly, just realizing what Miley had told him

"Yeah… Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" Joe asked

"For lying. I've always hated that part…"

"Yeah, but, there's nothing to forgive; I'm sure that you have you're reasons"

"I did, I wanted to keep my normal life away from my celebrity life, you know, so people would like me for _me_."

"I know what you mean… If it makes you feel better, sometimes, I'd like to just be _normal_ again."

"It does make me feel better…" Miley said, blushing, but she didn't know why

"So… you're real name is… Miley?"

"Yup, Miley Ray Stewart" Miley confirmed

"Ray?"

"Don't ask!"

Then it was silent for a bit

"Are you gunna tell Nick and Kevin?" Joe asked

"….I-I don't know. Maybe. Probably… eventually" the brunette said, unsurely

"Okay, let me rephrase that: Are you gunna tell them _today_"

"No, I'm going to take this one person at a time." Miley clarified

Joe smiled, for some reason, being the only one who knew her secret made him feel special, like they had a connection.

"Miley… It sounds weird to call you that…" Joe said "No Offense!!" Joe added quickly

"Don't worry about it… Um, Joe its not that I don't trust you but, you're not gunna tell anyone are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

_Not when this secret brings me closer to you, _Joe Thought,_ Oh, God, I'm a horrible person_

Joe mentally scolded himself again for feeling that way about Miley

"Good," Miley said, "Hey, where _are _Nick and Kevin?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about them for a minute…" Joe said, "Uhhh… Oh yeah! I think they went to go get something to eat!"

"Why didn't you go" Miley said as she put her wig back on

"I wasn't really hungry,"

It was true. Joe had been so sick with himself over his unnatural like of Hannah that he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Hey, why'd you put your wig back on?" Jo asked

"I've got a secret to keep! Hello!"

Just then Kevin, Nick and Roxie all got back on the Bus.

"Okay, Time to go!" Roxie shouted as she sat down in the driver's seat.

The two, previously absent, Jonas Brothers made their way to the back of the bus

"Hey, Hannah," Nick said upon reaching Miley and Joe, "Sorry about leaving so quickly, it's just that… Roxie scares me!"

"Don't worry about it," Miley said, blushing, (…Again!) "She scares a lot of people."

Joe frowned. They were flirting again. The only thing that made him feel better about the situation was that he knew something Nick didn't; He knew the _real_ Miley.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh, Lilly, don't you look cute!" Lilly's mother said as Lilly finished getting ready for her blind date

"Are you _sure_ you don't know what he looks like, Mom?" Lilly said as the doorbell rang

"Don't worry so much, it'll be fine" Heather Truscott said as she guided her daughter to the door and then opened it

"But what if he, ugly or dorky or-"

Lilly saw Trevor

"-Amazingly cute" Lilly finished after seeing the boy.

Trevor _was_ really cute. He had shaggy light brown hair and incredibly blue eyes. And a heart melting smile.

"Pardon?" Trevor asked

"Nothing!"

"Uh, are you Lilly?"

Lilly nodded dumbly

"And that would make you Mrs. Truscott" Trevor said, shaking Lilly's Mom's hand

"Nice to meet you, Trevor" Heather said smiling

"Umm, Lilly I think we should go now, Bye Mrs. Truscott."

"Bye! have a good time you two!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So… Lilly, What's it like living in California?" Trevor asked as he picked up his soda and took a sip.

(They were at a local restaurant whose name Lilly didn't remeber)

"Umm, Its, Uhh, sunny?"

"So descriptive!" Trevor baited

"I'd like to see you do better when a _really_ cute boy is on a date with you!"

"You'd _like _to see that, 'Cuz I wouldn't like to _do_ that"

"That's _not _what I meant!"

"Hey, wait, you think I'm cute?"

"M-mabey…" Lilly said, blushing

"Puppy cute or Jake Ryan Cute?"

"What does it matter?!" Lilly said defensively

"So, you _do _think I'm cute!"

"And what if I do?!"

Trevor leaned across the table and said, "Then I might do _this_," and he kissed her.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Remind me why we're doing this again" Miley said to Joe

"Because its _fun!_" Joe whispered, "Now shh!"

Joe and Miley were preparing to Prank Nick and Kevin

"Hand me the water balloons" Joe ordered

"Here" Miley said, handing the previously mentioned balloons to Joe

Joe hook the balloons up to this contraption designed to let the balloons go when the doors to Nick's and Kevin's rooms where opened.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Miley whispered

"Positive. There all done!"

With that the pair left the area, as to not be caught red-handed

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley smiled.

She and Joe had gotten a lot closer since she told him her secret. He was being _really_ nice about it and didn't tell his brothers.

Also, because Joe knew, she didn't _always_ have to have her wig on when she was around him. For that Miley was thankful.

"So, have they found the trap yet?" Miley asked

"No…" Joe said sadly, "Not a drop of water has fallen on their heads…"

"Oh, well, it'll happen eventually"

_Splash_

_Splash_

"Apparently, 'Eventually' came sooner than usual" Joe said as he grab Miley's hand (earning him a blush from her,) and rushed to his brothers rooms (which were right next to each other.)

When they reached the rooms, they saw both Kevin and Nick, soaked to the bone.

Both Miley and Joe broke out into hysterical laughter

"Joe, I'd expect this from you," Nick said, "but why did you have to drag Poor Hannah into this?"

"I didn't _drag _her into this, I simply pulled her along." Joe said, still laughing a little

"You boys better get dried up, we have a concert today!" Miley said as she walked to her room to prepare for said concert.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_"__Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you"_

Both Joe and Nick watched Miley intently as they got ready to go on stage.

_"Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_why__ you're not __seein__' what you're __missin_

_On the outside __shyin__' away_

_On the inside __dyin__' to say__"_

In a minute, the Jonas brothers were going on stage with Hannah as a bridge between their performances, and neither Joe or Nick could wait to sing with her.

_"__I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star__"_

_"__Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out__you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_why__ you're not __seein__' what you're __missin_

Joe could really empathize with the lyrics of '_Rock Star_'"

_"__On the outside __shyin__' away_

_On the inside __dyin__' to say__"__"__I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a...__...rock star__"_

_"__If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star__"_

_"__I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Cuz__ I really __Am__ A Rock star_

_A Rock Star!__"_

" Thank You, Everybody! Here are the Jonas Brothers!" Hannah Shouted to the crowed as she announced her tour-mates

That was her cue.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Hey, you guys like my reference to the 1st episode? (_Lilly, Do you wanna Know a Secret_) I'm still undecided about the couple. Also, she told Joe her secret…If you didn't notice… I was really debating whether she should tell the Jonas Brothers or not…So I made a compromise, she only told Joe… Now they have a connection: The secret.

**PS: **Sorry about the bits with Roxie… I'm just not sure about how to write her. And yes, knows how to drive a bus…. Because I say so! Oh, and sorry for making this chapter kind of short, I did it _really _quickly. (and I'm not really happy with the last bit with _'Rock Star' _but, I _really _like that song!)

**PPS: **Also, I don't know about other writers on but I _obsess, _over the hits and reviews my stories get, so… GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!! (…please!)

**PPPS:** Do you notice how I sometimes say 'Hannah said' and other times say, 'Miley said.' Well, I have a perfectly valid reason: It's the fame of mind Miley's in. I use 'Hannah' when she's acting as Hannah _and _feels like Hannah. I use 'Miley' when she feels like Miley (AKA: any other time) So, for the most part, from now on. I think that I'm going to use 'Miley'

**PPPPS:** Wow, I sure did put a lot of these didn't I? Hey! Guess what on _right now!_ Me and Mr. Jonas, Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas! How _weird_!

**End Quote: **And then I ate a napkin and Jackson was all "You said doodoo!" and Lilly was all "Bug on a windshield" and I was all "Good night everybody!" and that's why we have to move. Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)


	5. I Can’t Wait To See You Again, Lilly

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: ****"**Beary the Bear? You couldn't do better than that?" Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)

**Chapter 5:**** I Can't Wait To See You Again, Lilly**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly blinked.

"You just kissed me" The blonde said, stating the oblivious

"Did I?" Trevor asked

"Trevor!"

"What, its not like it was your first kiss…" The boy said nonchalantly, "Right?"

"NO!!"

"Then why are you upset?! Most girls _like _being kissed!!"

Trevor was getting irritated

"I-I don't know!" Lilly stuttered

"What is something wrong with me?!" Trevor said, frustrated

"No! "

"Then what is it?"

"I-I'm just surprised that you like me enough to kiss me…" Lilly confessed

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Trevor said softly

"I don't know… I'm guess just used my friend getting all of the guys... I'm usually just the sidekick…"

"Well, obviously, the guys in California can't see right," Trevor said with a smile on his face "because I don't see how they can pick _anybody _over you…"

Lilly turned bright red

"W-why did you agree to go on this date?" Lilly asked

"To tell you the truth, my mom made me," Trevor said as Lilly's heart sank, "But, I'm glad I came" he added after seeing her face fall, "Why'd you come?"

"I was bored… and Desperate" Lilly confessed

"Wow, I feel _so _special"

"Hey, for all I knew you were some geek or nerd or dork or-"

"I get the point!"

"Sorry…" Lilly apologized meekly

"Hey, why are you in town again?" Trevor asked

"Uhh… My great Aunt's dying or something…"

"You are _such_ a caring person, Lilly"

"Oh, shut up!"

"So… what do you like to do?" Trevor asked "Ya know when you're not being a sidekick."

"Well…" Lilly blushed "I like to skate"

"Really?" Trevor said, a bit shocked

"Yes! "

"Wow, I didn't really peg you as a skater"

"Yeah, well… I bet you can't skate!" Lilly said defiantly

"I know several people who would beg to differ"

"Begging is unbecoming!"

"Such a big word Truscott…" Then he saw Lilly making a weird face "Hey are you okay" he asked

"Yeah, Just Déjà Vu" she replied

"You've gone on a blind date in Kansas before?"

"No! I told Oliver that begging was unbecoming… I can't imagine why though"

"Wh-Who's Oliver?" Trevor asked nervously

"He's my friend," Lilly said, oblivious "why?"

"Your just _friends,_ right?"

"Yeah, what else would we be? He's _Oliver.__"_Lilly said as if Trevor had asked the stupidest question in the world _"_Seriously, though, why?"

"N-no reason" Trevor stuttered

"Are you _Jealous?_"

"No!" Trevor denied

"Sure, I _totally _believe you"

"Whatever…. You said you like to skate, Right?"

"Yup!..." Lilly confirmed, "Why?"

"No reason… I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the skate park tomorrow…"

"Really!?" Lilly said, excited, "I mean… Yeah… That'd be cool"

"You're weird, Truscott"

"Then you're weird by association."

"Somehow, I think I'll live."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Bring-Bring_

"Pick-up, Miley! Pick-up!" Lilly said, anxiously

"Hello?" said an obviously male voice

"You're not Miley." Lilly said, in a move that wasn't exactly her brightest

"No, I'm not." The male said

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Joe"

Lilly's eyes grew wide

"Joe _Jonas?_"

"Yes…"

_Oh my God, I called the Hannah Cell and said __Miley's__ name! _Lilly thought, _Maybe I can pretend I called the wrong number!_

"Uhh, I think I dialed the wrong number bye-" Lilly said trying to end the conversation.

"Are you Lilly?"

"Pardon?"

"You _are _Lilly, aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Miley told me," Joe whispered

"So… You know her secret then…"

"If we're talking about the pop star/normal girl thing, then yeah" Joe whispered

"Do, Nick and Kevin know?"

"Nope!" Joe said happily

Lilly wondered why he was so happy about them not knowing but, let it slide

"M'kay… Umm Could I talk to Miley now?"

"Oh! Yeah, Sorry!"

Lilly then hear him call, "Hannah," and then she heard him hand the phone to the Pop Princess

_Hmm, _Lily thought, _His brothers must be around._

"Lola?" Miley asked

"Joe Jonas had _your _phone! I _hate_ you!" Lilly said

"Yup, it's you."

"Why'd he have your phone?"

"Well, I was busy talking to Nick and-" Miley said, blushing

"You're blushing aren't you?"

"Okay that's it. I'm spending more time with Oliver, now!"

"Sure, now come on! Spill!"

"Well, I guess that you know that Joe knows about you-know-what."

"Uhh, sure, I _totally_ understood what you just said."

"Whatever… SO, while I was busy talking to Nick, Joe heard my phone ring and I asked if he could answer it for me."

"Hey, speaking of Nick, Did you kiss him yet? Come on Tell, Lilly, its good for your soul."

"Yeah, we kissed!" Miley whispered happily, but then she added sadly, "Only once though…"

"The Jonas Brothers are right by you, aren't they?"

"When did you suddenly become Psychic?"

"When you left me alone here in Kansas!"

"That was _so _not my fault"

"You're right, Its my mom's…"

"Has she tried to make it up to you yet?"

"Ye trick and s. When did _you _become psychic?"

"I'm just cool like that."

"Well, She set me up on a blind date."

Miley Cringed

"How bad was it?"

"Well I thought it was going to be horrible and that I'd be stuck with some ugly geek or something, but…"

"But…?"

"But.. He was _**gorgeous**_!! He had _awesome_ hair, _awesome _eyes, he was _aweso-"_

"I get it! I Get it! He's _Awesome_!"

"Yeah…!"

"So… What's his name?"

"Trevor!"

"Trevor _what_?"

"Uhhh Trevor amazingly-awesome-cute-guy-…_son_?"

"Next time, ask for full names!"

"Aye-Aye Captain!"

"So… Since he's so awesome are you going on a second date?"

"Yup! He's taking me to a skate park!"

"Wow… that sounds so… Fun?"

"Of Course its fun, Miles! Hello! Lilly Girl who likes to skate!"

"Sorry, I guess I just forget you're weird sometimes…"

"Yeah… it's okay… HEY!!"

"Hey, Hannah can I talk to you again for a sec?" Lilly heard someone say on Miley's side of the call.

"Was that Nick?"

"Yup" Miley said anxiously

"Okay, fine you can go!"

"Oh Thank you! I Love you _so _much! Bye!"

Click

"Bye" Lilly said to

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Hannah can I talk to you again for a sec?" Nick asked Miley

"Was that Nick?" Lilly asked over the phone

"Yup" Miley said anxiously

"Okay, fine you can go!"

"Oh Thank you! I Love you _so_ much! Bye!"

Miley closed the cell phone and walked towards Nick.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything. " Nick said, pointing to the phone in Miley's hand "Its just that I really need to talk to you."

"Don't worry about it, we were basically finished anyway." Miley lied, "What'd ya want to talk about?"

"Umm… Well, Hannah , This is kinda embarrassing…"

"Its okay, You can tell me," Miley said

"It's just that… You've been spending a lot of time with Joe lately… and I need to know… Is there something going on between you two?"

"Jo-Bro-Say-what?"

"I-I umm, Never mind, Hannah, it was a stupid question… what does it matter to me if you and joe are-"

Nick was suddenly cut off by Miley pressing her own lips on his.

Miley broke the kiss

"Does that answer your question?" Miley asked, her face flushed

"Y-yeah"

Joe walked in on them just in time to see them kiss…

…And get his heart broken.

**A/N: **Hey, what'd you guys think of Trevor? I **Need** to know!So, this chapter is a Bit Lilly-centric, I hope you don't mind. Also, I realize there's some confusion on the couples…. Right Now I'm going to leave that open-ended. XP. But I'm glad to hear that I'm broadening your horizons, (couple- wise.)

**End Quote:** "The Jake ship has sailed!" (Turns around and comes back) "And you're not on it!" (Turns around and comes back again) "I'm in a first class cabin!" Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)


	6. You left Me Good and Broken

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writhing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote ****of the day: "**He doesn't know he doesn't like half of you. So just let him think the half of you he likes is all of you. As long as the other half keeps her mouth shut, the three of you should make a beautiful couple." Emily Osment (AS Lilly Truscott)

**A/N:** Now, Before I start chapter six, I just wanna say, (type,) a couple of things. #1 I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers, and wonderful reviewers (especially suitelifelover, who gave me some good ideas that I used), I seriously can't believe how popular this fic has become. & # 2 Believe it or not, I didn't really plan on expanding on this idea all that much. I wanted to put the Jonas Brothers in my other Hannah Montana fic, but I thought that was too much, so then I wrote this for the fun of it. And now, I'm mainly only writing chapters for 'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls' (Speaking of which I should really get back to writing '_Pobody's Nerfect_')

**Chapter ****6:****You left Me Good and Broken**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"'Sup Joe?" Miley said, taking off her wing

"Nuthin' Hannah..."

"… Why'd you call me 'Hannah,' it's just you and me"

"No reason…"

"Come on, Joe, what's wrong?"

Joe ran his right hand through his dark hair.

"I-I gotta tell you something, Miley" Joe said nervously

Miley smiled when he said her name again, but was worried/curious about what Joe was going to tell her.

"I know that _something_'s going on between you and Nick and… And" Joe said as he paced

"Joe… It's okay you don't have to-"

Joe stopped pacing and looked straight into Miley's Eyes

"Miley, I like you… _a lot_. Not just because your beautiful- and you are- but, your funny, and, sweet and, you have the most amazing voice and-"

Instead if finishing his sentence, Joe walked over to Miley, cupped her face with his hand and kissed her.

It was a gentle, sweet kiss that still managed to be filled with passion. It held all of Joe's pent-up feelings

"-and you trusted _me_ with your secret" Joe said after breaking the kiss, his hand still on her face

He removed his hand

"Now, I'll understand if you still wanna be with Nick, but I'd never forgive myself if I let you get away without even telling you how I feel" Joe said,

Now, considering what just happened, Miley was predictably surprised

Her eyes were wide with shock

She didn't know what to do

Miley couldn't even form words

Joe took her silence as rejection

He kind of laughed and sighed at the same time

"O-okay, Miley, I-I'm sorry about that…" Joe said extremely sadly, "I'll just go now…"

Joe turned and started walking away from Miley

"Wait!" Miley called-out when she finally found her ability to speak again, "Don't Go! I-I…Please don't go…!"

Joe stopped and turned to face Miley

"I like you too Joe, but… this all happened so fast… And I like Nick too… I'm just kinda confused right now."

"Yeah… I guess I kinda put you in a bad position…"

"Its not you fault! I'm just… Confused…"

"But, I have a chance?"

"Definitely, Joe, You've been so nice about the secret and everything, and you-"

Joe kissed Miley again before she could finish her sentence

She was caught off guard, but this time, she kissed back.

Joe broke the kiss

"Truth or Dare, Miles" Joe said softly

"Dare" Miley said in the same tone

"Atta Girl," Joe whispered, "I dare you to kiss me"

Miley blushed

"What's with you and kissing dares?" Miley said, standing up straighter to kiss Joe

"I'm just weird like that" Joe muttered right before his and Miley's lips touched

"Hey, Joe, Hannah," Nick said as he walked into the room "Are you guys..."

Nick, then, saw Miley and Joe kissing.

Literally, Miley didn't have her wig on… He saw _Miley_

"…In…Here…?" Nick finished slowly, embarrassed that he saw his brother making out with some girl.

"Nick!" Joe said, failing to remember that Miley didn't have her wig on, "We, uh were"

"Kissing" Nick, said finishing for his brother, "Hi, I'm Nick"

Nick extended a hand out to Miley

Then both Joe and Miley realized that she was _Miley_, right then, not _Hannah_

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart," Miley said shaking hid hand, a bit worried that Nick would figure it out

"Nice to meet you… I'm gunna go look for Hannah and leave you guys alone… Bye" Nick said as he headed towards the door.

"Well, _that_, wasn't awkward" Joe said

"Oh, be quite"

"At least he didn't figure it out"

"Yeah…" Miley said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Hey, you wanna play Truth or Dare, again?"

"You're on!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hi, Honey, Did you have a good time with Trevor today?" Mrs. Truscott asked her daughter

"Yeah!" Lilly said excitedly

"See, I told you that he'd be perfect for you!"

"Ya know, normally, that comment would upset me, but nothing can right now! I'm gunna go call Miley!" Lilly said as she walked out of the room

Lilly went to her room, found her cell phone, and dialed the number to Miley's Hannah Phone

_Briing-Briiing_

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, good, I didn't want to accidently spill your secret."

"No worries, Lilly. Hey, you went on a date with Trevor today, didn't you?"

"Yup!!"

"So…!?"

"OH MY GOD! Miley! He's _perfect_! (Except for the fact that I beat him at skating!) Miles, I'm in _love_!"

"I guess the date went well?"

"Miley!"

"Joking! Hey, Lilly, I gotta tell you something"

"Ooo, Did something _juicy_ happen?"

"Yes, something 'juicy' happened" Miley said, a bit annoyed

"What?!"

"Calm Down, Lilly!"

"Get on with it!"

"Well, For Starters… I kissed Nick"

"OhMYGOD! Wow, that's- wait? 'For starters?'"

"Yeah…"

"Don't 'yeah' me, Miley Ray Stewart! Tell me what happened!!"

"And then, Joe told me that he liked me an-

"So wait, Both Joe and Nick Jonas like you?!"

"Yes, and No. Nick likes _Hannah_"

"Same-Dif!!"

"No its not, Lilly!" Miley said frustrated

"Okay, Okay, tell me what happened next!"

"Well, Joe kissed me, and then, Nick walked in on us"

"What?!"

"Yeah… but the thing was, I didn't have my wig on…"

"So…? He didn't catch you, That's Good"

"I guess, but he didn't recognize me!"

"If it makes you feel better, _Oilver_ didn't recognize you."

"I know… I know…It's just that I kinda hoped he would…"

"Don't you like Joe?"

"I love Joe"

"You _love_ Joe?"

"Girl-in-Kansas-Say-What?"

"_The Girl who's on tour said_ that"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did Not!!"

"Did _to_!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID _TOO_!"

"I DID _NOT_!!!"

"Yes you did! Now, Face the facts and shut up, My Mom's gunna yell at me for being so loud!"

"I did?"

"Yeah…"

"_Do_ I love him?"

"How am _I_ supposed to know, Miles? They're _your_ feelings."

"Lilly, I gotta go think, Sorry…"

"Its okay, Miley, bye."

"Bye…"

_Click_

"Well, that was an interesting conversation" Lilly said

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Joe, who was that girl you were… With, earlier?" Nick asked his older brother

"She told you her name didn't she?"

"Yeah, Miley Something, but she seemed familiar… Do I know her?"

"N-no" Joe said nervously

"Oh! I know who she is!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, She's the girl who used to date Jake Ryan. I think we met her at a Premier or something"

"Yeah, that's where I met her and she was in town and…" Joe said nervously

"Joe, you don't have to explain it to me, I get it."

"Thanks, man"

"No problem… Hey, Have you seen Hannah? I haven't seen her all day"

"Uhh, nope"

"Hmm, I wonder where she went off to."

**A/N: **A bit of self-promotion here but, I've made some videos for 'Hannah Montana,' and I put them on YouTube, you can check them out at my profile (just search for AnnaMorgause) I even have one called 'That's Just The Way Hannah Rolls' (I made it before I started writing this, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but, whatever.)


	7. It's Bigger Than Us

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing fanfiction. Do the math.

**Quote ****of the day:****"**The cute romantic one! (shakes his hand) You're Joe, the cute funny one! (shakes his hand) You're Nick, the cute sensitive one! (shakes his hand while he stares at her)" Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)

**Chapter 7: It's Bigger than Us**

Miley sat down on the couch on the bus and tried to run her fingers through her hair…

…But she couldn't. Not really. She was wearing her wig.

In frustration she ripped the blonde hair-piece off her head.

She knew that she liked Nick from the beginning. He was so sweet.

… But there was something about Joe, Miley couldn't quite place it.

And Now she had said she loved Joe…

_Do I love him?_ Miley thought, _Do I love Nick_

Miley thought about Nick. He didn't even recognize her.

_But Neither did Oliver,_ Miley's Inner-Lilly said.

Miley sighed and started playing with the wig. (But not before she ran her fingers through her hair!)

Then Nick came on the bus…

But, Miley didn't see him…

So she put her wig back on.

"H-hannah?"

Miley whipped around to see a shocked Nick.

"Hannah, What's going on?"

"I-I, Um…"

"_You _were Miley?"

Miley took a deep breath

"I _am_ Miley."

"Hannah, I'm confused"

"Well, you're taking this a lot better than Oliver…" Miley muttered

"What?"

"Nuthin'," Miley said, removing her wig again. "Look, Nick, there's somethin' I gotta tell you. My name's not really Hannah Montana; I'm Miley Stewart."

"Then you… You kissed Joe…" Nick said quietly

"Yeah…" Miley said in the same, sad, tone

"Why didn't you tell me, Hannah, I mean, Miley?"

"I don't know… It's just hard for me to tell people… It took me a long time to even think about telling my _best friends._"

"Does Joe know?"

Miley sighed

"Yes…"

"Why'd you tell him and not me?"

"He was closer? I don't know, Nick… I'm sorry"

"Where you even planning on telling me?" Nick asked, raising his voice a little

"Yes! I was! I swear to God I was!" Miley said, tearing up

Nick sat down next to Miley and ran his right hand through his curly hair

Something about that made Miley laugh a little

"Why did you laugh?" Nick asked

"It's just that… you're cute when you do that"

"Puppy Cute?" Nick asked jokingly

"No… _Nick Jonas_ cute" Miley said softly, looking straight into Nick's eyes, "Nick I really am sorry that I lied to you…"

They Nick leaned in towards Miley and gently pressed his lips on hers.

"I forgive you." Nick said quietly after the kiss ended

Miley smiled, She truly didn't want to hurt Nick.

…But the thing was, Nick didn't ask the one Question Miley knew he wanted to hear the answer to

Maybe it was because he knew she didn't know the answer…

…Or he didn't want know.

Either way, Nick didn't ask Miley if she liked him or Joe better.

"Hey… Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's okay between us… At least on my side"

"Mine, too" Miley said, smiling

"Besides, I think you look better with Brown Hair anyway"

"Oh be quite, Jonas" Miley said as she playfully pushed Nick

After a little bit of talking Kevin boarded the bus.

"Uhh, Hi, I'm Kevin" The Eldest Jonas said when he saw Miley

"Hi, I'm Hannah, I think we've met"

"Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, sit down, Kevin," Nick said to his brother. "It's a long story"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Briing-Briing_

Miley nervously drummed her fingers as she waited for Lilly to pick up the phone

"Hello?" Lilly said, a bit annoyed

"Lilly?"

"Miles it's you!"

"Who's this Miles guy?" Miley heard a boy, (Trevor, she assumed,) ask Lilly

"_Her_ Name is Miley, and _she's_ my best-friend. They're called Nicknames, Trevor." Miley heard Lilly tell the boy.

"Wow, someone's paranoid" Miley commented

"I know! Isn't it cute?!" Lilly exclaimed "He was worried about me and _Oliver_! I mean, come on, it's _Oliver_"

"Ahhh, Young love!"

"Stop talking like an old woman and tell me why you called! I'm kinda busy right now"

"Well… Nick knows the secret."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean 'Not exactly?!'"

"He- He saw me putting on my wig…So I kinda _had_ to explain"

"How'd he take it?"

"Better than I thought he would… Especially since he saw me kissing Joe…"

"Speaking of Joe, Have you figured out how you feel about him?…Or Nick for that matter?"

"No…" Miley said sadly. "There both so…"

"Perfect?"

"Yes!"

"So…What are you gunna do?"

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt either of them but, I'm still not sure who I like more…"

"That sucks…"

"Ya think?! Sorry… How are things with Trevor?"

"Great! We're on a date right now!"

"Really? Shock and Awe"

"Oh yeah? You're just jealous!"

"_Totally,_ you're in _The Middle of Nowhere_ while I'm stuck on tour _with the Jonas Brothers_… I _so_ wish that I were in your shoes." Miley said sarcastically

"Shut up!"

"Joking. I'm sure Kansas isn't that bad."

"It's not," Lilly said looking at Trevor, "The view's _great_"

"You're looking at Trevor, aren't you"

"Okay, now I'm _positive_ that we're twins that were separated at birth…And then one of us had plastic surgery and you we're put up for adoption… In Tennessee"

"Well, if that's true, then at least I'm not related to Jackson" Miley joked

Lilly laughed

"You're gunna be okay, though, Right?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just needed to talk to you. I miss you."

"Awww, I miss you, too! Hey, have you heard from Oliver?"

"Now that you mention it… No, I haven't heard from him since I left"

"He's only called me once. I wonder how he's doing."

"Yeah, Me too…"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Aachoo_

"Oliver, are you getting a cold?"

"No, Aunt Peggy, one sneeze isn't a cold."

"Yes… But it's nothing to sneeze at!"

"Ha-Ha, that's _so_ funny" Oliver said sarcastically

"Lighten up, Oliver, We've got the _entire_ rest of the summer together." Julie-Anne said

"Whoopee" Oliver said in a dull voice

"That's the spirit!" said the ever oblivious Aunt Peggy, "I'm going to go start the campfire so we can make S'mores!"

"Is your mom stuck in the 1950's or something?" Oliver asked Julie-Anne after his aunt went on her way.

"You only have to spend a summer with her; I'm stuck with her for _the rest of my life_"

"That sucks"

"_You're_ telling _me_"

"The fire's ready, Kids, let's make some S'mores!!!" Aunt Peggy yelled from the campfire

"Coming Mom!" The ten-year-old answered

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Julie-Anne asked Oliver

"I'm gunna go call my friends, we haven't spoken since I came here."

"But we weren't supposed to bring our cell phones"

"That doesn't People didn't: I saw your mom talking on her's earlier"

"That lying-!"

"Julie! Will you just cover for me?" Oliver asked. He didn't want to, but he wasn't above begging if it was necessary.

"Fine, I'll buy you some time"

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, well, you owe me now!" Julia-Anne called out as Oliver went to find a secluded place to use is cell.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Briing-Briing_

Joe looked aroud to find where the noise was coming from:

It was Miley's Cell…

_Again_

Joe briefly debated whether to answer it or not.

_Briing-Briing_

Joe sighed as he reached for the phone, wishing that Miley had a better ring tone

Joe answered the phone

"Hello?" Joe said as he asnwered the phone

"Uhh, is Miley there?" Oliver asked, "Oh, I mean Han-"

"Yeah, I'll go get her"

As Joe looked for his Pop Star Tour-mate, Oliver was thoroughly confused

_Who was that?_ Oliver thought, _And why does he know Miley's Secret?_

"Hello?" Miley asked when she got the phone

"Miles?"

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so glad you called!" Miley exclaimed, "I was getting worried! And so was Lilly! Have you talked to her yet?"

"No,I haven't had a chance to call anyone lately, and you're the first person I called"

_"Awww, how sweet!"_

"Yeah-Yeah… hey, who was that guy, and how did he know your Hannah secret?"

"That was Joe Jonas"

"Huh?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, how'd he know?"

"Well, I_ kinda_ told him my secret"

"Do his brothers know?" Oliver asked

"Well, Nick caught me putting my wig on- And don't you dare ask me why I had it off- Then I told Kevin later 'cuz it was only fair that he knew." Miley explained

"Did any of them… Ya know… Faint?"

"Nope, None of them!" Miley said smugly

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Yeah… !Well…! Be quiet!" Oliver said defiantly

"I didn't say anything, Oliver"

"So!?"

"That's it, Camping has made you insane!" Miley declared

"I actually agree with you there."

"Come on, Oliver, Camping's not that bad!"

"I don't know about_ your_ type of camping, but, Oken-Family-Reunion-Camping Sucks!"

"Oliver? Oliver Where are you?" Oliver heard Aunt Peggy Call out

"Uh-Oh, Miles, I gotta Go!"

"Wait, Oliver I'm not-!"

_Click_

"-Done talking…" Miley finished, thought by that time, Oliver couldn't hear her.

Miley closed her phone and put it down on a random table

"Hey, Miley, Who was that Guy?" Joe asked nervously

"Oliver" Miley said, not detecting his jumpy-ness

"And, Oliver is your…?"

"Best Friend, I've known him since I moved to California…" Then it hit Miley, he was worried if she and Oliver had a_ thing_ going on, "Why?"

"J-just Curious!"

"Mmm-Hmm." Miley said, not believing him

"Really!"

"Joe, don't worry. Oliver and I are _just friends_"

"You know, that'd be _way_ more comforting if we didn't have a love song called that"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **So… What'd ya think? I finally let poor Nick on the secret. (Took me long enough!)And we see Oliver, after, like, four, chapters of his absence. Also, it's been pointed out to me that there was no end quote last time. Now, I'm too lazy to go and fix it, but I'll try and make sure that it never happens again. And, I'm noticing a trend in this fic: it seems that in almost every, (if not all,) chapters there is a phone conversation…Weird.

**PS: **Reviews give me motivation to write!!!!!

**End Quote**"And I'm her daddy, the cute protective one!"Billy Ray Cyrus (As Robbie Ray Stewart)


	8. GNO Guy's Night Out

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing fanfiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: "**No I won't! I'm 14! I'm almost guaranteed to mess this up. You're the adult. You're supposed to tell me what to do!" Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)

**Chapter 7: ****G.N.O. (Guy's Night Out)**

Miley lazily flipped through a generic teen magazine, her wig lied next to her on the couch.

She stopped on a random page and read one of the headlines

_Hannah And Nick: The REAL Story_

Below there was a picture of Miley (as Hannah and Nick singing together on their tour)

Miley was curious, (even though she probably shouldn't have been,) about what the Magazine had to say.

_You've all thought it, now we're saying it: Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas would be perfect together._ Zap!'s_ sources say they are. Yes, you read right, We have confirmation from some of their close friends (and photo proof on the next page_

Miley was quickly turned the page and found a giant picture of when she and Nick had kissed at the rest stop. She didn't remember anyone taking a picture… But, she was a _teensy _bit distracted.

While Miley was busy staring at the picture, Kevin came into the room

"Hey, Miley, What ya readin'?" Kevin asked the younger girl

"Uhh, Nothing!" Miley said quickly as she sat on the magazine

"_Ookaay_… Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead!" Miley replied

"Listen, Miley, I know that both Nick and Joe like you a lot, and its not that I don't like you or anything, I just don't wanna see them get hurt." The eldest Jonas explained

"For them to get hurt is the last thing I want! I just…"

Miley couldn't find the right words

"I understand," Kevin said, "But the longer you drag this out, the more its gunna hurt… for _everybody_"

"I know…"Miley said sadly

"But hey! Things'll work out," Kevin said as he opened his arms to hug Miley to signify things being okay between them.

"Thanks Kevin" Miley said, hugging him

Then there was a flash of light coming from a nearby window.

"You come back here with that camera!" Roxie yelled as she chased the would-be paparazzo down.

"That picture better not turn up in _Zap!_" Miley said

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Nick was bored

B

O

R

E

D

BORED!

Miley had suggested that He and his brothers go out together and have a "guy's night out."

Apparently, it's not as fun as it sounds; it's actually pretty awkward…

Well, the awkward part might have had something to do with the fact that both Nick and Joe had kissed Miley, and there was a picture in this week's _Zap!_ Of Miley and Kevin Hugging…

Needless to say, Nick was kind of mad at his brothers.

Why shouldn't he have been?

He kissed Miley first.

He _liked_ Miley first!

Then Joe and Kevin had to go and ruin it for him!

Nick sighed

_All of this must be confusing poor Miley,_ Nick thought

But he couldn't let the fact that it was bothering him show, that'd just cause Miley more trouble.

Nick looked over at Joe

_Joe, _the curly haired teen thought, _How could he do that to me? He knows that I like Miley!_

Then, Nick looked at Kevin

Nick figured the hug was probably innocent…But _still!_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe sighed.

Nick was staring daggers at him.

_Way to be subtle, Lil' Bro,_ Joe thought

It was like he didn't have a _right_ to like Miley

And Kevin, he was just sitting there, not doing anything…

Well, so was Joe, but that was besides the point!

Joe sighed again

He shouldn't have gone on this "G.N.O…."

It was bad for his health.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Kevin was worried.

His brothers were looking at him in a funny way. (And not Ha-ha Funny!)

Was this about him _hugging_ Miley?

_Man,_ they _really _liked her!

_Miley doesn't know how far deep she's in,_ Kevin thought.

Kevin sighed

This "Guy's Night Out" was not going well.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So you sent them on a 'Guy's Night out?'" Lilly asked over the phone

"Yes, I thought a G.N.O. would do them some good," Miley explained, "but now their not talking"

"Guy's are just weird sometimes… Hey, when are you getting into Kansas?"

"In a couple of days, why, does _Lola_ wanna make a guest appearance?" Mile asked hopefully.

"No,_ Lilly_ wants to take Trevor to the Hannah Montana Concert"

"Oh, okay, will you want Backstage Passes?"

"Definitely!"

"Why did I even ask? I'll come to you're great-Aunts house, as Miley of course, and give them to you….Hey, Is there any way I can meet the infamous Trevor?"

"Oh! Yeah, I've wanted you two to meet!" Lilly said excitedly, "…and since we're going backstage… Can Trevor meet _Hannah_?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. You're really trying to impress this guy, aren't you?"

"yeah, I just really want him to like me!"

"But he _does_ like you"

"You and your '_logic!'_"

"Weirdo…"

"You know it! Hey, have you seen last week's _Zap!_?"

"Uh, no," Miley Answered, "Why?"

"I think it might have something to do with the whole 'Jo-Bros-Not-Talking'- thingy" Lilly explained

"Why, what's in it?" Miley asked

"Have you and Kevin Hugged lately?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"A headline is _Miley'sgetting Cozy with Kevin_" Lilly read

"That's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!"

"I know! It sounded weird to me, too!"

"That's _gotta _be it!"

"I'm gunna go talk to them, thanks, Lil"

"No problem…" Lilly said, "Just don't forget about the Backstage passages!"

"I wouldn't dream of it! Bye"

"Bye"

_Click_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley decided to go talk to Kevin first, since he was oldest. (And it'd just be easier that way.)

"Hey, Kevin" Miley said as she approached the eldest Jonas Brother

"'Sup, Miley?"

"Sooo, I'm guessing the whole 'Guy's Night Out'-thing didn't go well"

"_Really?_ Whatever would have given you _that_ idea?" Kevin said sarcastically

"Come on, Just tell me what happened, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"That's just it! Nothing really happened! Nick just looked at me and Joe weird and Joe just sat there looking upset!"

"_That_ bad?" Miley said grimacing

"No-"

"Oh, that's good!"

"It was much worse. Miley, you have to decide… _Soon_!"

"I know! I know!...I know! I-_I_…!"

Miley broke into sobs

"I-I'm…So…_confused!!_" Miley managed to choke out between sobs.

Kevin didn't know what do to.

There was a sobbing girl sitting next to him, so he hugged her to comfort her.

Eventually the crying stopped

"I'm sorry, Kevin" Miley Apologized, "You must think I'm a melodramatic crybaby who can't make decisions"

"_Well…_"

"Kevin!" Miley exclaimed

"Joking!"

"Thank you, thought, I'll decide soon…I promise!"

"'Kay, Miley see ya later."

"Bye"

As Miley walked away she decided to leave talking to Nick and Joe for another day.

**A/N:** As per mayniac's request, there was some Nick stuff in there. What'd ya think? Kevin! Did you see Kevin! He hasn't done anything in forever! Also, I hope _Zap!_ isn't a real magazine… I just made up a random name…

**PS:** Kevin likes Miley… but he doesn't _like_-like her.

**PPS: **If you review, you get a prize! (cough-cough _it's a cookie_ cough)

**PPPS: **I think I'm subconsciously telling myself to hurry up and figure out who Miley likes… this story can't last much longer without having some of it just feel like filler.

**End Quote: "**Not just any chocolates. Chocolates from the sky!" Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)


	9. Goodnight and Goodbye

**That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Spending an entire summer with the Jonas Brothers: What could be better? Absolutely nothing… unless, of course, you have to keep your true identity secret. And having you're overprotective puma of a body guard there isn't exactly a plus.

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing _fan_fiction. Do the math.

**Quote of the day: "**Worse! He's Having A Jo Bro-mance! I used to be the one he loved writing for, now they're all he thinks about, why ain't I enought anymore? Give me one Good Reason! " Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)

**A/N**Yes, this is, the last chapter, but before I start this, I just want to thank everyone, for supporting me and making me want to write. I love getting hits and reviews and I got an astronomical amount, for me, that is, because of this. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter ****10:**** Good Night and Goodbye**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Trevor, Guess who got backstage passes to the Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers Concert?" Lilly asked, exictedly

"Hannah Montana?"

Lilly hit him on the back of the head

"Hey, that hurt!" Trevor complained

"Fine, I _won't_ take you!" Lilly said dramatically

"You really got backstage passes?"

"Yup!, My friend Miley's bringing them over later!"

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it"

"Hmmph! Be that way!"

_Briing-Briiing_

"Lilly you're cell's ringing"

"_Really_? I _totally_ didn't notice" Lilly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm

_Briiing-Briiiing_

"Just answer it," Trevor told her, "the ring tone's annoying"

"Yeah-Yeah" Lilly said as she opened the phone

"Lils?" Miley asked on the other end of the phone

"Miley!"

"Hey! Guess who's on your Great Aunt's door step right now!" Miley asked

"The Morning Paper?"

"I said _who_, not _what_!"

"The Milk Man?"

"Do they even _have_ milkmen anymore!?" Miley asked

"I don't know," Lilly replied

"Just open the door!" Miley said, frustrated

Lilly did as she was told and went to the front door and opened it, not entirely believing it.

"Miley!!" Lilly shouted, hugging her best friend _really_ tightly

"Can't…breathe…Being…Crushed!" Miley gasped out

"Oh! Sorry!" Lilly said as she released Miley

"So, you try to kill me and you don't even invite me in, what kind of hostess are you?"

"Shut up!" Lilly said as she led Miley into the living room, where Trevor was.

"Trevor," Lilly said to the boy, "This is Miley, My best friend." She turned to Miley, "Miley, this is trevor my…"

Lilly didn't quite know what to call him

"Boyfriend" Trevor finished for her as he shook Miley's hand

Lilly turned bright red

"Yeah, um, Miles, do you have the passes?" Lilly said, still blushing

"Yep!" Miley said as she removed the passes from her purse

She handed them to Lilly

"Lilly, what time is it?"

"Uhh, it's, like 1:30…_ish_?"

"Shoot, I gotta go!" Miley said as she went to hug Lilly, "Bye Lilly! It was nice meeting you Trevor!"

Miley then rushed out of the house

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Lilly, can a talk to you about something?" Trevor asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"What's going to happen when the summer ends?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, confused

Trevor sighed

"What's gunna happen to _us_ when _you_ have to go back to California?"

"I take you with me?"

"Lilly, I'm serious, I _really _like you."

Lilly blushed

"I really like you, too, Trevor."

"So, are we gunna do?"

"I don't know," Lilly replied, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Well, _I_ have been thinking about it." Trevor said

"R-really?"

"Yes, I have"

"And?"

"And… Most long distance relationships don't work out"

"_Oh_…" Lilly said sadly, trying to stay calm, He was breaking up with her.

"But," Suddenly spoke up, cupping Lilly's face with is hands, "_We're_ not like most couples"

Then he kissed her

Lilly smiled wildly after the kiss was over, but then she stepped away from him

"God, Trevor, _Never_ do that again!" Lilly said angrily, "You scared me! I thought you were breaking-up with me!"

"Why would I do that?" Trevor asked, surprised by the very idea

"How the hell should _I_ know?! _I'm_ not the one sending mixed signals!!"

"Fine," Trevor said, bringing Lilly back into his arms, "I'll make my intentions clear"

Then he kissed her again.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"You must be Lilly" Miley (as Hannah,) said as she shook Lilly's Hand. She had to play her part

"And you're Hannah Montana!" Lilly exclaimed, mimicking what she did the time she snuck into Hannah's Dressing room

"And you're… Trevor?" Miley asked as she shook his hand

"Yup,"

"Hannah, Where are you," Joe asked looking for Miley, "We're going on in five"

"I'll be there in a sec, Joe!" Miley shouted from her position, "I gotta go, Enjoy the show you guys!"

Lilly pulled Miley aside just before she left,

"Have you decided yet?" The (Natural) blonde asked in a hushed voice

"No…I have ta go now!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_"I woke up on my roof with my brothers_

_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_

_And my dad paints the house different colors_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?"_

_"And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild, we are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_but that's just the way we roll"_

_"You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing_

_Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson_

_If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?"_

_"'cause we're old enough to know_

_We're never letting go_

_'cause that's just the way we roll"_

_"And I know_

_We get a little crazy_

_And I know_

_We get a little loud_

_And I know_

_We're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild, we are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_'cause that's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll_

_That's just the way we roll"_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Wow, Hannah! That was the best show I've ever seen!" Lilly exclaimed atfter the concert ended

"Thanks Lilly," Miley said "Hey, you wanna come back to the bus?"

"No," Lilly said looking at Trevor and blushing, "I've got other plans"

Miley laughed

"Have fun!" Miley said, smiling

"You know I will!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley was pacing outside of Nick's dressing room

_Come on, Miley, it's Now or Never_, Miley thought

Then, Nick unexpectedly opened the Door

"Oh, uh, Hi Miley"

"H-hi, Nick" Miley said nervously

"Hey, do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure…"

The two teens went into the dressing room

"Miley, are you okay?" Nick asked

"Nick, I've got something to tell you", Miley said suddenly

"Yeah, what is it?" Nick asked

Miley gulped, she was trying to keep her composure, but it wasn't working very well.

"Miley?"

"Nick, I-I've made my choice…" Miley said shakily

"Somehow, I don't think this ends well for me"

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry!" Miley said as tears began gushing from her eyes, "I like you, I like you a lot"

"But you like Joe more…" Nick finished for her

Miley nodded feebly as she cried

"Hey," Nick said in a soothing voice as he approached Miley, "Don't cry…" he wiped away her tears and hugged her "Not over me"

Miley sniffled

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Miley said as she hugged him back.

Nick didn't have time to answer before Joe walked in on them

"Miley?!"

Miley broke the embrace

"Joe!"

"Fine, I get it, you like him more!" Joe said angrily "I hope you'll be happy!"

Joe stormed out

"Joe!" Miley call, extending a hand after him as if it would stop him

"Go" Nick said

Miley looked at him

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't go now, then things might not work out. GO!"

"Thank you, Nick"

Nick smiled sadly as he saw Miley rush after his brother.

At least she'd be happy…

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Joe!" Miley shouted as she ran after the older boy, "Joe, wait!"

"Why should I, Miley!?" Joe asked, not stopping

Miley stopped

"Because…"

"That's a _wonderful_ reason" Joe said sarcastically

"Because I _Love_ you!" Miley yelled after him, in tears

Joe stopped dead in his tracks and turned around

"W-what?" Joe asked

"I said that I Love You, you Jer-!"

Before Miley could finish, Joe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately

"_Wow…_"

"Say it again," Joe whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

Joe hugged her tighter

"_Please_, I need to hear you say it again," Joe said, still whispering in her ear, "I need to know I didn't just imagine it"

"I love you, Joe"

Joe smiled, kiss Miley lightly on the lips, and said, "I love you, too, Miley Stewart"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Wow… It's really over… We had a good run didn't we? I'm sorry if the end came sorta suddenly, I originally planed for another chapter called "Poor Unfortunate Miley," that would have been about Miley's internal struggled, but it never materialized. I might write it at a later date, I'm not sure, but for now, I'm done.

**PS: **Sorry this took so long! I actually wrote most of this in one sitting, but, I wasn't happy with it, so I had to re-write some…and I kinda didn't want the story to end.

**P****P****S: **There _Might_ be a sequel.I'm not planning on writing one anytime soon, I wanna finish _'Pobody's Nerfect'_ but I'm not ruling anything out. Never say never.

**End Quote:** **"**They're new, there's three of them and their so cute!" Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)


End file.
